The present invention relates generally to the field of computer software, and more particularly to load management.
Internet-based online businesses are widely accepted. In general, an organization sets up its websites on the Internet with information content, e-mail, and e-commerce facilities, such that the organization can offers its services on the Internet. Such online services include selling goods, voice, video, Internet chat, conference call, high-bandwidth file transfer, databases, and so forth, which are generally provided from multiple servers. The underlying computing systems supporting such online business, such as multiple servers, commonly involve computing load balancing or management.
Load balancing refers to distributing workloads across multiple computing resources, for example, computers, a computer cluster, network nodes, central processing units and/or disk drives. The goals of load balancing include optimizing resource use, maximizing throughput, minimizing response time, and/or avoiding overload of any single resource. Load balancing usually involves dedicated software or hardware with multiple components.